Divergent truth or dare
by Just Me Being Awkward
Summary: All your favorite characters from the Divergent trilogy meet up to play truth or dare. AU No war is going on. Takes place in Amity headquarters. Rated T. Please review! I need ideas for truths and dares! Currently on brake. I don't have time with school and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**These truth or dare things are usually pretty popular so I thought I would post one. I can't come up with everything on my own so I need you guys to review with truths and dares. All of the characters are there so tell me if I forgot anyone. Lets keep the questions and dares rated T. I don't own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters.  
**

I heard laughter coming from a room at the end of the hall. At first I would assume it was members of Amity, but it was way to late for them to be awake. Overcome with curiosity, I walked into the room. To my suprise, most of my friends sat in a circle on the floor.

Tobias and Caleb sat across from each other. Susan was next to Caleb, and Zeke and Uriah were next to each other along with others.

Tobias smiled at me lovingly. Caleb saw him smiling and glared at him.

"Oh, hey Tris," said Christina, "We're playing truth or dare. You want to play?"

"Yeah, sure"

I sat down next to Tobias and he reached over and put his arm around me which caused more glares from Caleb. I glared back at him and he looked away.

"Well, it's my turn now I guess," said Uriah, "Caleb, truth or dare?"

**I know its short but this was just to set it up. The rest of the story is up to you. Review with ideas for truths and dares. I will update as soon as I get enough reviews. Remember, we are keeping this T. **

** If you like it, check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. If you haven't reviewed yet, its not too late. I forgot to point out in the first chapter, this takes place in Amity headquarters (obviously) and its after Insurgent (Im sorry if it makes no sense but its my story so if you have a problem with it, you dont have to read it)**

"Um... dare," Caleb said cautiously.

I was secretly hoping that Uhriah would go easy on him, because he is abnegation.

"Alright, stiff, I dare you to drink an entire cup of toilet water." I wasr right, he was going easy on him.

Uhriah found a cup and brought it to the bathroom. Soon he came back with a cup full of slightly mis-colored water. Caleb eyed the cup nervously. Uhriah handed him the cup and smiled devilishly.

Caleb took the cup and took a little sip.

"Okay, I did it," he said.

"No you have to drink the whole cup," Uriah was praticly shaking with anticipation now. Something had to be wrong.

Caleb slowly started chugging the water. When he was finaly finished, he had a look of sheer terror on his face. He ran awkwardly out the door. Uriah had definetly done something to that water.

"What did you do to the water?" said Tobias while trying to supress a laugh.

"Just added a little _flavor enhancer,"_ Uriah was holding up a bottle that said "Laxitives" on the front in big letters.

Everybody laughed for about five minutes strait. We were finaly interupted by Caleb walking in, clutching his stomach and mumbling about revenge.

"Hey Caleb, it's your turn." Christina was trying not to laugh.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Caleb had that look on his face that Erudite get when they get an idea.

"Dare. Do your worst," Christina said.

"I dare you to kiss Uriah." Caleb was definately trying to get revenge. He knew that Uriah had a crush on Christina.

Christina didn't look like she minded. She walked over to Uriah and kissed him. Uriah looked terrified at first. Once he got over the shock, he put his arms around Christina's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay guys, break it up," said Tobias, "Christina, it's your turn now."

"Um... Tris, truth or dare?" Christina said, pulling away from Uriah and walking back to her seat across the circle.

"Dare," I said confidently.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

I didn't object to sitting on his lap. I stood up and then ajusted myself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Get a room!" said Zeke.

"No!" yelled Caleb, "Worse things happen in rooms! Don't get a room!"

"Maybe we will," said Tobias, obviously trying to get on my brothers nerves.

"Tris, it's your turn. Who do you pick?" said Christina.

**Who will Tris pick? It's up to you. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. If I didn't use you dare in this chapter, that doesn't mean I wont use it. I still need you guys to review with ideas. Dont be offended if I used your dare but I changed it a little bit. I'm just trying to make the story flow better. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! New chapter! I'm trying to write these as fast as I can. If I dont use your dares or truths in this chapter, it doesnt mean I wont use it. Please dont be offended if I either dont use your dare or I change it a little bit. Im just trying to make the story flow. I keep forgeting to do this so I'm sorry: Divergent and the characters belong to the author, not me!**

* * *

"Susan, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare!" she said cheerfully.

"Okay, I dare you to... kiss Caleb!"

"What?" said Caleb. I smiled at him mischievously.

"Okay," said Susan. She cautiously leaned over towards Caleb and awkwardly placed her lips onto his. Her and Caleb blushed.

"Susan, It's your turn now," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, okay... Zeke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said confidently, "Go ahead, I dont have anything to hide."

"What is the most cowardly thing you have done as a dauntless?"

Zeke's confidence quickly changed into a look of shame and embarrasment.

"I thought you didn't have anything to hide," said Uriah mockingly.

"Shut up!" said Zeke, "Um... I was in my apartment with Lauren and Uriah, and there was this spider on the wall, and it jumped and landed on my arm..."

"He screamed like a little girl," Uriah interupted, "It was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen!"  
"Shut up! It was a big spider!"

"Yeah, a spider the size of my thumb nail is 'big,'" he said, "He made Lauren kill it for him."

"Whatever! It's my turn! Four, truth or dare?" said Zeke.

"Truth," said Tobias confidently.

"Tell us all four of your fears."

"Please no! Anything else! Isn't there some kind of penalty I can do?"

"Fine, new rule. If you dont want to do a dare or answer a truth, you have to remove one article of clothing."

"And, it has to be a real article of clothing, not just a sock or a shoe or something like that," added Christina.

"Okay," said Tobias as he took his shirt off revealing his defined muscles. I couldn't help but stare until Caleb glared at me and Tobias and cleared his throat.

"Four, your turn." Caleb sounded really annoyed now.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias said as he wrapped his arms back around me, earning us another glare from Caleb.

"Dare," said Uriah.

Zeke leaned over and whispered something to Tobias.

"I dare you to truthfully tell us who you like."

"Um..." he mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" said Zeke.

"Christina..." he mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Christina blushed and everyone else tried to supress a laugh.

"My turn!" yelled Uriah, calming down the group. He thought for a few seconds, then said "Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Caleb, obviously suffering from his first dare, which was also from Uriah.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Uriah was trying to take the spotlight off of himself.

"Um... Susan," he said as he blushed. Susan's cheeks turned bright red, to match Caleb's. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently.

"I dare you to run down the hall singing 'Im a goofy goober' from Spongebob"

"Okay, that's not so bad," she said standing up and walking toward the door. She turned into the hallway and ran.

_I'm a goofy goober, yeah!_

_You're a goofy goober, yeah!_

_We're all goofy goobers, yeah!_

_Goofy! Goofy! Goober! Goober! YEAH!_

She came back into the room, smiling triumphantly. Everyone else was laughing.

"Okay guys! My turn!" she yelled, "Tris, truth or dare?"

_Ugh! My turn again!_ "Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt."

Even if I dont wan't to do the dare, I will still have to take off my shirt. Without objection, I took it off. I caught Tobias looking at me. Caleb glared at us again. Tobias glared back at him, then pulled me closer to him and started playfully nibbling my earlobe and whispering in my ear, which just made Caleb more mad.

"Your turn again Tris," said Zeke, before high fiving Tobias.

* * *

**Woah! That was long. Who will Tris pick? I'm sorry that it ended on Tris two chapters in a row. That was a complete accident. I need more reviews because I'm running out of truths and dares to use. My goal is to get at least 5 reviews before I start writing the next chapter but I may need to wait longer. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Again, please dont be offended if I didnt use your dare or if I changed it a little bit. If I didn't use your dare in this chapter, I might use it in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I keep forgetting to do this but Divergent and all the characters belong to the amazing author, not me. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Remember if I didnt use your dare in this chapter, I might use it in a later chapter. Dont be offended if I change your dares, Im just trying to make the story flow better.**

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," he said. I knew it. He wouldn't pick truth after what Susan made him admit.

"Great," I said, "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Four." Everyone knew that Four didn't get drunk easily. Zeke would most likely lose, and having both of them drunk would definitly make the game more interesting.

"Okay, sure," Zeke was already up and searching the cabnets for liquor. Eventually he found a bottle of who knows what and a few shot glasses. He and Tobias sat across from eachother in the middle of the circle with the shot glasses already filled set up in between them.

"Okay! Rules are, the person who can drink the most shots wins! Got it?" I yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Okay, get started."

Tobias and Zeke looked at eachother, then picked up a cup and drank it. Then they picked up the next two cups in the row and drank them. They kept going until they had each had drank about six, more than I could have done. They picked up the next two cups and Tobias drank his but Zeke just dropped his on the floor and ran down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

"Does this mean I win?" said Tobias.

"Yes, yes it does. Now come back over here."

"Okay." He walked back over and sat down in his spot. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

About ten minutes later, Zeke walked back in and we continued the game. Tobias started whispering unintelligible things into my ear and playing with my hair.

"Okay, everyone! My turn!" Zeke slurred, "Four, truth or, um... oh yeah! Dare! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Tris for seven minutes!"

"Okay," and with that, Tobias turned me around so I was facing him and smashed his lips against mine. I moved so I was straddling him and he pulled me closer to him. The rest of the seven minutes was a blur and all I remember is a buzzer going off and Tobias yelling "five more minutes" like someone was trying to get him out of bed.

"No, you're done. We need to continue with the game." said Christina.

"Fine!" Tobias sounded like a child that had just gotten his video game taken away. "Sooooo-san! Truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare," she said.

"I dare you to sleep in Caleb's room tonight!" He started whispering in my ear again and occasionally bit my earlobe playfully.

"Okay, Uriah?"

"Dare," he said.

"You have to hug every single amity girl you see tomorrow."

"Okay," said Uriah, arrogantly, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"Lick Zeke's face."

"Ugh, I hate you, but Im not taking off any more of my clothes!" I walked across the circle and licked the side of Zeke's face. He turned his head and tried to kiss me so I did what any dauntless girl would do in the same situation. I punched him hard in the jaw. Tobias glared at him, then leaped across the circle and attacked Zeke. He pinned down Zeke's shoulders and started punching him. I grabbed Tobias's shoulders and pulled him back to where we were sitting and told him that it wasn't a big deal.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I said, trying to calm everybody down.

"Truth."

"Why are you afraid of moths?"

She glared at me and then she took her shirt off, revealling a simple white bra. Uriah stared at her until I looked at him and cleared my throat. He blushed and looked away.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Christina sounded suprisingly calm.

"Dare," said Caleb.

"You have to wear dauntless clothes tomorrow."

"Lame!" yelled Zeke.

"Would you like to get punched in the face again tonight?" she said. He looked at her and reached up to feel the bruises forming on his face.

"I didn't think so!" said Christina.

**Woah! Intense Chapter! Who will Caleb choose? I really need you guys to give me some ideas. I wont stop writing as long as Im getting enough reviews. **

**If you have read 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' can you please PM me and tell me if it was good or not. I want to know if it's worth reading before I buy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Im so sorry that it took so long for me to write another chapter. I went to camp for a week and I've been really busy and I had major writers block but Im back so thats kida exciting. There is a story by IHeartUCato that is similar to mine. She didnt know that there were similarities when she wrote it and she PMed me about it as soon as she found out and said sorry. She said she found out from a review and I just wanted to let you guys know that it's no big deal. I always forget to add that the characters and the beautiful messed up world that they live in belong to the beautiful author. I hope you like it.**

"Four! Truth or dare?" Caleb said after thinking for a while.

"Dare!" Of course.

Caleb had a mischievous smile that I've only seen a few times.

"I dare you to break up with Tris!" Okay now he's gone to far.

"Fine!" _What? _"Tris we need to talk." _I cant believe this is happening! _"We need to break up, I'm sorry."

"Whatever!" I said. Caleb tried to supress a laugh and I glared at him.

Tobias wrapped his arms back around me. I struggled to get free of him but he was to strong.

"Hey Tris," he whispered loudly in my ear, "Wanna go out some time?" Caleb stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Tobias.

I laughed and kissed him.

He pulled away and said, "Is that a yes?" I laughed again and nodded. Tobias pulled me back into a kiss.

"Tobias! Your turn!" Christina said between laughs.

"Ugh! Fine! Zeke, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Zeke.

"What do you want to do most right now?"

Zeke thought for a minute then looked across the circle at nobody in particular and said, "I want to climb that beotch like a tree."

"Who?" said a laughing Uriah.

Zeke pointed across the circle.

"Dude! That's a lamp!" Nobody tried to supress their laughs this time.

"What? No! Is it? Oh God!"

"Okay, Okay it's your turn Zeke," said Christina.

"Okay, Uriah. Truth or Dare?" said Zeke.

"Dare," said Uriah.

"Go to the Hospital and find a male after hours worker and confess your love for him. Christina, you go with him to make sure he does it but so we dont have to wait too long, Uriah go ahead and pick someone."

"Tris?" said Uriah.

"Dare," I said.

"Have a fair fight with Four. First to beg for mercy loses."

"Okay, this might be a long fight"

Uriah and Christina left and Zeke, Susan, and Caleb backed away to make room for me and Tobias. Tobias looked over a Zeke who gave him a thumbs up. I charged him and punched him in the stomach. He caught my hand and put me in a head lock. I tried to position myself so I could twist out of his hold. He may have been drunk but he was still a good fighter.

"What did we miss?" said Uriah as he and Christina walked into the room. They distracted Tobias just long enough for me to bring my leg up and kick him between the legs. He fell to the ground and I sat on top of him and pinned down his shoulders with my knees.

"Beg for mercy!" I commanded somewhat playfully.

"Never!" he said rolling over on top of me and pinning my arms down above my head. I leaned up my head and kissed him. He let go of my hands and I entwined them into his hair. I rolled over again so I was on top of him.

"Beg for mercy!" I whispered in his ear.

"Mercy," he whimpered.

"I win! That was too easy!" I yelled, getting off of Tobias.

"Cheater!" he yelled in return.

"Guys seriously! Can you stay away from eachother for more than two seconds?" Christina yelled.

"Nope!" said Tobias playfully as he picked me up and carried me over his shoulder.

"Wait, what happened with the after hours worker?" I asked, still being carried by Tobias.

Uriah looked embarrassed, "Well... um..."

"It was so funny!" Interrupted Christina, "He went up to this guy and started saying things like 'I love you' and crap and then the guy goes 'I love you too, buddy!' and he kissed Uriah, and the Uriah freaked out and ran!" Uriah was as red as a tomatoe now, "It was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Everyone laughed.

"Tris it's your turn," said Uriah, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, um... Christina, truth or dare?" I said. "Tobias put me down!"

He sat back down and placed me in his lap.

"Dare!" Christina said confidently.

"Sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." Uriah's face turned a bright shade of red.

Christina didn't seem to care much as she walked over and sat on Uriah. She flashed me a smile that seemed to say, "nice try".

"Yay! My turn! Four, truth or..." Christina was cut of ubruptly by Tobias.

"Dare!" he yelled.

"I dare you to... snort pepper." She was smiling develishly at Tobias.

"I think there's some in the kitchen!" yelled Zeke as staggered over to the small kitchen. He staggered out a minute later with a pepper shaker in one hand.

"Here you go!" he slurred as he set it down in front Tobias.

Tobias poured some of the pepper into the palm of his hand and looked at it nervously.

"I cant do this!" he yelled while throwing the handfull of pepper behing him. He stood up, pushing me off of him, and took his pants off before sitting pack down and lifting me back onto his lap.

Caleb turned bright red from anger and Christina whistled which made Uriah turn a little pink.

I looked down to see that Tobias was wearing black boxers and I felt my cheeks warm up. I guess he noticed because he started chuckling.

Susan noticed the awkward silence and said, "Four, I think it's your turn."

"Oh yeah! Caleb, truth or dare?" said Tobias.

"Truth," he said.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're fooling around with my sister!" Caleb yelled, his face contorted in rage.

"We are not 'fooling around'!" I yelled back.

"Not yet," said Tobias seductively as he nibbled my earlobe.

"This is hardly the time!" I yelled, this time at Tobias.

"So when is the time?" he said in return.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

That's when the phone rang.

**Haha cliff hanger! Who called? What do they have to say? The person whose idea I use gets a shout-out in the authors note at the begining of my next chapter. Again, I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter. Please review or PM with truths and dares. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
